Before Hogwarts
by ShipMalec
Summary: Starts with a little two-shot about Lily and Severus before Hogwarts. More one-shots to come. No pairing
1. Part One

**Probably gonna make this a story because of the ending.. XD Or a two-shot.. Who knows? Anyways, I was going to upload this on fanfiction first but technical difficulties and such..**

* * *

"Severus!" Lily squealed in delight, practically jumping up and down with joy, "Let's go!" Her red locks of hair bounced with her, like a river of crimson red blood.

Severus sighed, "Can't you see I'm reading Lily? Let's go later..." His eyes widened as she got near.

He gulped.

She wouldn't try to snatch his Potions book away again, would she? He clutched his book tightly in his hands, shielding it from her. Severus cherished his new Potions book his parents had bought for him as an early gift before going to Hogwarts. He looked around his room, for a quick way to escape unharmed. The sunlight shining down from above his head reminded him of the large window he was near.

Maybe, if he was fast enough.. He could get up and climb out of the window? He could save his book and himself! His room was on the first floor and he remembered his mother opening the window... He'd have to be really quick!

Seeing the calculating look in her best friend's eyes, Lily giggled, "I'm not going to take your book, silly! Why don't you read it later, when we get back? I really want to get to the park! Petunia might get there before we do! She'll never let us play on the swings!"

Severus resisted a smile at Lily's childishness, forgetting his plan of escape, "Petunia's just a Muggle. We'll just scare her by pretending to use magic!"

Lily hid a smile behind her palm, "But what if we get caught? I really don't want to get in trouble... Besides, what if her friends are there?"

"They won't know anything! Only Petunia would know it's a wand! Her friends will just laugh at her for being scared of a stick!" Lily and Severus burst into laughs as an image of Petunia cowering from their wands came into their minds.

Lily held her stomach, "Stop Sev! I'll die of laughter before we even get to play on the swings!" He grinned, "Then let's go! We have nothing to be afraid of after all!"

Moments later, Lily and Severus arrived at the park, Severus having returned his precious book back to its original place on his bookshelf in his room before going. The short walk beforehand had been met with silence, the pair of friends enjoying the cool breeze in the hot sun.

Severus smiled, "Which swing do you want?" Lily tilted her head in thought, "I'll get... The smallest one! I wouldn't be able to get the bigger, that's for sure!" "It's 'cause you're so short, Lily," He teased. "Hey! Redheads are short, okay? It's not my fault I'm short! Shortness won't matter at all when we're at Hogwarts!" she pouted.

"What if we're in Potions and you can't reach the ingredients?"

Lily flushed a light pink and mumbled, "I'll just ask the professor or something..."

"You're a witch, Lily, use your wand," Severus laughed.

"Sev, what if all of spells won't work with me? What if Professor Dumbledore was wrong and I don't have magic?" Lily asked suddenly, feeling horribly conflicted.

Severus laughed and patted her head, "Dumbledore's one of the greatest wizards that ever lived, he wouldn't be wrong."

"Stop messing my hair up, Sev," she said, slapping his hand away, "I just.. don't know."

"Come on, Lily; if anyone's a witch, you are. Besides, how else would you get a wand?"

Lily smiled, "You know just what to say."

"I know," he smirked, "now are we gonna scare Petunia or not?"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! :) I'll try for an update next week..**


	2. Part Two

**Part two~ Not exactly sure if I'll try continuing it as a story or not yet.. Oh well, we'll see what happens ;D**

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

"Of course we are!"

Severus grinned at her contagious enthusiasm, "Then hurry up. Last one to the swings loses!"

With that, he raced ahead of Lily.

"Hey! Sev get back here, you cheater!" Lily exclaimed and used all of her might to try catching up to him.

It wasn't much considering her height disadvantage, but she eventually saw the large gray arch leading into the innermost section of the park, where the swings and sand playgrounds were.

There, she saw Petunia and two of her friends, hogging the swings as usual.

"Shall you do the honor, or I?" Severus asked.

Lily giggled, "Who would she believe more? Me or you?"

"Me, duh. I'm the Half-Blood Prince, remember?"

She grinned, "She's all yours, Sev. Don't scare her off too much though, mum'll be mad at me if she tells her about it."

"Will do," he replied, a mischievous smile lighting up his face.

With a few quick strides, Severus stopped in front of the swing Petunia was on.

She sneered, "What do you want, you little freak? Go back to your boring books or something. We don't need the likes of you or my wretched sister here."

Her friends mumbled assorted "yeah's" and took to glaring at him.

Paying her friends no heed, Severus narrowed his eyes at Petunia, "You're just jealous of what you'll never have, Tuny."

He grabbed his wand from his back pocket and took on a look of utter concentration.

Petunia immediately jumped off of her swing and visibly paled, "Get away from me. Mum said you guys weren't allowed to use those things here."

Without further comment, he raised his wand menacingly.

"W-I-let's go. I don't wanna play anywhere near these freaks," Petunia hurriedly raced to the arch. A few moments later, her confused friends followed along.

"-was just a stick-"

"-scaredy cat-"

"Bwahaha.. Sev.. Y-you did it again!" Lily literally fell rolling on the soft grass, her hands clenching her stomach trying to contain her laughter.

Severus laughed, "Can't believe she fell for it."

"I know! Ah, that never gets old!"

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

**Gah such an extremely late update! And it's so painfully short. D: I have decided to just make this a series of one-shots of Lily and Severus before Hogwarts! :D I am probably going to merge parts one and two when I do get another one-shot up! I'll update (hopefully) on New Year's day or sometime January! Until then~**


End file.
